The Shinobi Elemental Nation Personifications
by Nik-Ita774
Summary: Summary: World meeting yang ricuh ? itu biasa tapi world meeting yang tenang ? Itu baru luar biasa ditambah keterlambatan Japan , tapi apa benar itu penyebab utama ketenangan World metting tersebut. warning :oc,ooc,ide pasaran,humor garing,dll.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shinobi Elemental Nation Personifications**

 **Disclaimer**

 **HETALIA : AXIS POWER as Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **NARUTO as Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY and OC as Nik-Ita774**

 **Ranting: T (teen)(remaja)bisa naik kapan saja**

 **Genre:, Humor , dll**

 **Summary: World meeting yang ricuh ? itu biasa tapi world meeting yang tenang ? Itu baru luar biasa ditambah keterlambatan Japan , tapi apa benar itu penyebab utama ketenangan World metting tersebut.**

 **Warning:OC,OOC , AU,Typo(s), Humor garing, EYD berantakan ,Bahasa kasar, GaJe, Absurd , ide pasaran ,dsb**

 **Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam ,terserah kalian mau baca fic gaje ini kapan.**

 **Hallo semua! Nik-Ita disini , saya adalah Author baru disini dan ini juga fanfic pertama saya jadi masih banyak typo yang bertebaran , dan mohon kritik/saran-nya .**

 **P.S: Fanfic ini hanya karangan Author kurang kerjaan yang terlalu nge-Fans sama Naruto dan Hetalia hingga membuat fic gaje ini untuk menghibur para readers semata dan Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali pahala (jika readers terhiburT_T) dan juga ffn ini terinspirasi dari fanfic bahasa inggris yang saya baca jadi jika ada kesamaan kata dan kalimat di fic ini ,itu faktor ketidaksengajaan Author ,tempat dan sejarah di fic ini hanya karangan Author dan tidak ada di dunia nyata. Dan di sini Indo-nya cewek ,lalu Malay cowok.**

 **DON`T LIKE ! DON`T READ**

 **HEPPY READING**

Hari yang cerah ,tidak mendung ,juga tidak berawan , dan juga tenang ini ,tapi tidak dengan rapat konverensi dunia yang dihadiri oleh para nation-nation di dunia ini, keadaan di rapat ini jauh dari kata yang namanya "TENANG". Ada saja ulah yang dilakukan oleh nation-nation yang kurang waras (#Authordibantaiparanation), seperti yang kita lihat sekarang ini ...

America sedang teriak-teriak gak jelas tentang "HERO" sambil makan hamburger ukuran jumbo yang entah keberapa, England sibuk memarahi sang uhuk seme uhuk dengan kata-kata bajak laut ,lalu France ikut-ikutan nimbrung hingga terjadi aksi cekik-mencekik antara England dan France, lalu ada Nesia yang sedang berdebat dengan Malay tentang reog Ponorogo, Prussia yang teriak-teriak ASEM(Prussia: AWESOME WOI! AWESOME!) lalu dipukul frying pan Hungary hingga pingsan dengan tidak elitnya, Russia yang sedang mengitimidasi trio Baltic ,Austria sedang memainkan Chopin yang diulang-ulang dan masih banyak lagi sampai Author tidak bisa menyebutkan satu per satu sangking banyaknya hal-hal absurd nan gaje yang dilakukan oleh nation-nation kurang waras ini (#Authordigorokparanation).

BRAKKK!

"KALIAN BISA TIDAK SIH BERHENTI BERTENGKAR DAN MULAI SERIUS ,BERHENTI PERTINGKAH KEKANAK-KANAKAN ,FRANCE , ENGLAND BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTENGKAR ,NESIA ,MALAY BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA BETHENTI ADU MULUT, AKAN KU BERI WAKTU 5 MENIT UNTUK BICARA" teriak Germany yang merasa masih waras sambil mengebrak meja membuat semua nation bungkam.(KYAA! Caps Author jebol!)

"ve~ Germany Germany aku ".seru Italy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"jangan pasta lagi, Italy!" ucap Germany yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Italy, Italy pun hanya bisa merengut sedih.

SREK(sfx:suara tangan yang diangkat)

tiba-tiba Nesia mengangkat tangannya.

"baiklah apa yang kau tanyakan, Nesia?" tanya Germany pada Nesia.

"apa ada yang melihat Japan ,dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Nesia (tumben ni orang peka#PLAK).

"eh! Iya, aru . Japan mana ya, aru?" seru China.

"memangnya China-gege tidak tau?" tanya Taiwan pada China.

"aku tidak tahu, aru." Jawab China.

Ruang rapatpun mulai gaduh kembali , dan untuk kedua kalinya Germany ingin menggebrak meja dan...

BBRRAKKK!

"?!"

Suara pintu didobrak dengan ganasnya ,membuat ruang rapat yang gaduh menjadi senyap dan sepi bak kuburan (#plak). Nah kita lihat siapa pelaku pendobrakan yang tidak perperikepintuan(?) tadi ,dan pelakunya adalah ...

.

.

.

.

.

JAPAN dan 3 orang pria tak dikenal dengan posisi tidak elit yaitu saling bertubrukkan satu sama lain dan 2 wanita tak dikenal berdiri sambil bersweetdrop ria dibelakangnya , sontak semua nation menoleh ke arah Japan dengan tampang cengo ,bahkan Greece yang tadi tidur dengan kucing-kucing dekilnya(#AuthordicakarkucingnyaGreece) kini terbangun dengan muka tak kalah cengo.

"kalian ini.." ucap salah satu wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti warna rambutnya agak sedikit kebiruan itu masih sweetdrop.

"ah.. maaf saya terlambat" ucap Japan meminta maaf setelah bangkit dari posisi tidak elit tadi seraya membenarkan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan. Semua Nation yang hadir cengo secengo-cengonya(#plak), pasalnya Japan adalah seorang nation yang cukup disiplin dan selalu datang tepat waktu, lha ini sudah datang terlambat membawa 5 orang asing pula hadeh capek deh..(#plak).

"Ehem! Iya Japan , ngg.. ngomong-ngomong mereka berlima siapa?" tanya Germany yang telah sembuh dari cengonya pada Japan sambil menunjuk ke arah kelima orang asing di belakang Japan.

"ah! Mereka teman-teman saya , em... Konoha-san?" ucap Japan lalu memanggil wanita berambut hitam yang ternyata sedang membaca buku entah darimana asalnya (dari langit mungkin#plak).

"Hn?" jawab wanita tersebut dengan nada yang cukup datar dan tidak jelas apa artinya itu sambil menutup bukunya, membuat beberapa nation sweetdrop berjamaah. 'jawaban macam apa itu?' kira-kira itulah yang ada di benak sebagian nation saat mendengar jawaban yang tidak jelas artinya apa yang terdiri dari dua huruf rersebut.

"Bisa tolong kenalkan diri kalian ."pinta Japan pada wanita tadi dengan senyuman yang moe ( **#Aurhorditebaskanata** )

"Hn, aku Personifikasi negara Shinobi Hi no Kuni kalian bisa memanggilku Konohagakure atau Konoha." Jawab wanita berambut hitam sepinggang yang berpakaian formal dengan kemeja biru laut dilapisi jas warna hitam bernama Konoha dengan nada datar dan melanjutkan acara membacanya, membuat sebangian besar nation sweetdrop untuk kesekian kalinya.'dia Norway ke-2 versi perempuan.' Batin beberapa Nation lalu dilanjutkan oleh seorang pria berambut hitam bergaya emo dengan pakaian yang formal.(ya iyalah masa' dengan pakaian petani#plak).

"aku Personifikasi negara Shinobi Kaze no Kuni kalian bisa memanggilku Sunagakure atau Suna, salam kenal." Ucap pria bermata hitam kecoklatan itu yang diketahui bernama Suna tersebut dengan senyuman tipis.(#Author melting /plak/)

" lalu aku, Personofikasi Negara Shinobi Tsuci no Kuni, kalian bisa memanggilku Iwagakure atau Iwa." Lanjut pria berambut hitam dengan gaya hampir sama dengan Japan tetapi poninya dibelah tengah yang diketahui bernama Iwa.

"perkenalkan, aku Personofikasi negara Shinobi Kaminari no Kuni, kalian bisa memanggilku Kumogakure atau Kumo, salam kenal!."ucap pria berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan gaya rambut seperti America, hanya saja belahan rambutnya di kiri, dan tidak memiliki ahoge.

"dan terakhir aku!, perkenalkan aku Personifikasi negara Shinobi Mizu no Kuni, dan juga adik kembar dari Kumo-nii, kalian bisa memanggilku Kirigakure atau Kiri, salam kenal!." ucap perempuan berambut hitam panjang di ikat ponytail, dengan belahan poni sama seperti Kumo dan di beri clip rambut dibagian kanan yang diketahui bernama Kiri sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sekarang kita lihat reaksi para Nation, ada yang tidur(Greece), ada yang gemetaran(ini Trio Blatic),ada yang kalem-kalem aja(ini Japan), dan lain sebagainya, tapi sebagian besar para Nation memasang ekspresi cengo .

"Ehem! Baiklah kalian berlima silahkan duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong." Ucap Germany yang pertama kali sembuh dari ceogonya sambil mempersilahkan ke-5 personifikasi Negara Shinobi untuk duduk. Ke-5 personifikasi Negara Shinobi itu pun duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan, mereka berlima duduk secara terpisah. Konoha duduk diantara Japan dan Hangary. Suna, Iwa, dan Kumo duduk diantara Nesia dan China, sedangkan Kiri duduk di antara France dan Canada, sebentar siapa itu Canada? ."jadi kenapa kau terlambat, Japan? Dan kenapa kalian mendobrak pintu?" lanjut Germany bertanya, ia agak miris dengan nasib pintu yang sedikit somplak itu(#plak).

"ermm, soal itu sebelum saya kesini, saya menunggu Konoha-san dan adik-adiknya dulu." jawab Japan sambil melirik kearah Konoha.

"salahkan saja Suna dan Iwa, mereka berdua malah bertarung dan membuatku merenovasi training ground untuk kesekian kalinya." Ucap Konoha setelah mengetahui arti lirikan Japan, lalu menatap tajam 2 adiknya yang paling sulit akur seperti Tom adn Jarry itu. Yang ditatap malah mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain. "dan untuk pintu, kami minta maaf, tadi itu terkunci jadi mau tidak mau harus didobrak." Lanjut Konoha meminta maaf soal kejadian pendobrakan pintu yang sangat tidak berperikepintuan(?) tadi.

"Hm, oke ada yang ingin bertanya lagi sebelum rapat dimulai kembali?" tawar Germany pada para nation yang hadir.

"HERO!, HERO INGIN BERTANYA !" seru America seperti anak kelebihan gula sambil berdiri mengangkat tangannya.

"BLOODY GIT! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, you git!" Ucap England kepada sang coretsemecoret tercentah.(#plak)

"tapi aku kan Cuma mau tanya, Iggy." Jawab America dengan wajah lesu yang dibuat-buat.

"terserah!". Jawab England dengan wajah memerah.(cie, tsunderenya keluar tuh#plak).

"Hungary-san, mereka berdua pacaran ya?." bisik Konoha pada Hungary dengan nada tertarik.

"ya begitulah." Jawab Hungary sedikit tersenyum, tapi seyumnya memudar diganti ekspresi kaget setelah menyadari sesuatu. "tunggu dulu, Konoha. Apa kau seorang fujoshi?" tanya Hungary.

"errr.. iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Konoha.

"bukan apa-apa sih, apa kau mau bergabung dengan FujoFudanshi Fondation?" tawar Hungary dengan nada berharap.

"tentu saja mau, aku akan megajak Kiri-chan juga." Jawab Konoha dengan nada antusias tidak seperti tadi yang selalu saat perkenalan yang cenderung datar.

" sudah, sudah, baiklah America, apa yang kau tanyakan?" lerai Germany setelah mendengar sedikit keributan.

"baiklah HERO ingin bertanya, dimana letak negara kalian? Di peta kok tidak ada?" tanya America sambil membuka selembar peta bertuliskan "PETA AMERIKA".

"BLOODY GIT!, ya jelas tidak ada yang kau buka itu peta amerika, you idiot!" ucap England sambil menjitak America.

"baiklah ,Konoha kau bisa menjawab?" tanya Germany pada Konoha.

"Hn, untuk pertanyaan itu, negara kami terletak 20 mil sebelah tenggara dari Jepang, ini petanya." Jawab Konoha dengan nada kembali seperi semula sambil menyerahkan peta benua Shinobi dimana pusatnya adalah sang kakak tertua, Konoha. (A/N: ingat ini hanya karangan Author saja, dan jangan percaya.)

"HAH?! Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya, aru? Padahal dulu aku sering berlayar lewat situ, aru?" seru China tak percaya.

"kalau soal itu kami berlima memasang kekai tidak terlihat untuk keamanan." Jawab Suna yang dari tadi diam saja.

"tapi kenapa Japan bisa tau?" tanya England. Dan semua nation(minus kelima personifikasi negara shinobi dan Greece yang masih tidur) yang hadir menoleh kearah Japan meminta penjelasan.

"errr.. saat itu saya tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah pulau yang terdapat sebuah desa dan disitu saya bertemu Konoha-san yang masih kecil." Jelas Japan .

"jadi kau yang mememukan mereka berlima, Japan?" tanya Viet.

"bukan, saat Japan bertemu Konoha-nee, kami berlima sudah memiliki desa (atau negara) masing-masing, jadi saat itu Japan hanya bertemu dengan Konoha-nee saja." Jawab Iwa dan di balas "Ohhh" oleh beberapa nation.

"baiklah ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Germany pada semua nation. "kurasa tidak ada, baiklah kita mulai rapatnya. " Lanjutnya seelah melihat tidak ada nation yang bertanya. "ehem, kita mulai dengan masalah global warming yang disebabkan karena mencairnya es di kutub utara dan selatan, apa ada yang ingin memberi saran?" ucap Germany.

"HERO, BIAR HERO YANG MENYESAIKAN MASALAH INI, KARENA AKU ADALAH HERO, HERO AKAN MEMBUAT ROBOT UNTUK MELINDUNGI BUMI INI DARI PEMANASAN GLOBAL INI HAHAHA" teriak America seperti biasa, tak lepas dari kata hero dan ide yang tak masuk akal.

"BLOODY GIT! ITU BUKAN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH TAPI MALAH MENAMBAH MASALAH, YOU GIT?!" teriak England pada America, dan keadaan mulai gaduh kembali, China mempromosikan makanan dari daerahnya, Nesia dan Malay bertengkar lagi, South Korea mulai mengklaim-klaim, Hong Kong bermain petasan(?), dan masih banyak lagi kelakuan kagak waras yang dilakukan oleh para nation **(#Authordigorokuntukkeduakalinyaolehparanation** ).

"hai nona manis, apakah kau mau nii-san temani malam ini?" kata France pada Kiri sambil memegang telapak tangannya disela-sela keributan yang terjadi tanpa tau bahaya yang mengancam jiwanya.

"Ehh?!" ucap Kiri bingung.

Tiba-tiba...

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Empat buah kunai menancap di meja France entah dari mana asalnya, keadaanpun hening.

" **Jangan sentuh adikku, France-ero! Atau ku buat kau masuk rumah sakit selama sebulan.** " ucapan dengan nada penuh ancamam yang dilontarkan oleh Konoha yang masih dengan posisi berdiri dengan tangan kanan kedepan karena barusaja melemparkan kunainya kearah France dengan rambutnya mulai berkibar-kibar dan mengeluarkan dark aura plus mata Sharingannya yang aktif, dan Suna, Iwa, serta Kumo menatap tajam Feance, membuat seluruh nation tergidik ngeri bahkan wajah France menjadi pucat pasi dan melepaskan tanganya dari Kiri. Ternyata pelaku pelempar kunai itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Konoha dan 3 adik laki-lakinya yang sangat Overprotective pada adik bungsunya itu. Mulai sekarang para nation berjanji pada diri mereka masing-masing untuk tidak macam-macam pada kelima personofikasi negara shinobi itu jika masih sayang nyawa. "dan America-san bisakah kau megutarakan ide yang masuk akal. Seperti reboisasi, dan mencegah penebangan liar atau lain sebagainya." Lanjut Konoha yang sudah kembali normal, matanya juga sudah kembali kewarna hitam kelam, walaupun masih menatap tajam France yang hambir melecehkan Imouto tercintanya. Dan World Meetingpun dimulai kembali dan berjalan dengan tenang sampai selesai.

 **OWARI ~ END ~**

A/N:

Fyuh *ngusap keringat* akhirnya selesai juga Fanfic absurd nan Gaje buatan Author kurang kerjaan ini. Author membutuhkan waktu 3 bulan untuk mengerjakan fanfic ini, karena tugas Author sebagai siswa kelas 9 yang menumpuk bagaikan gunung Slamet(#plak). Dan mohon maaf jika ada typo masih bertebaran karena Author masih baru T_T. Untuk chapter depan hanya biodata Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, dan Kiri.

So mohon review, kritik, dam sarannya ya minna~.

Nik-Ita pamit dulu.

Wassalam (?)

 **OMAKE**

Setelah World Meeting selesai para nation pun pergi ke hotel dimana mereka menginap untuk beberapa hari, tapi ada juga yang langsung pulang kenegara masing-masing ,Japan, Konoha dan keempat adiknya berjalan beriringan menuju hotel tempat merekan meginap.

" Konoha-san" panggil Japan pada Konoha.

"Hm, ada apa?" jawab Konoha tidak perpaling dari bukunya.

"apa kalian mau datang lagi ke World Meeting bulan depan, agar tidak gaduh seperti World Meeting sebelunya?" tawar Japan dengan senyuman coretmoecoret.

"hmm.. bagaimana menurut kalian berempat?" jawab Konoha sambil bertanya pendapat keempat adiknya.(#emang bisa jawab sambil nanya? Entahlah tanyakan pada rumput bergoyang /plak/).

"kami sih setuju-setuju saja, iya kan" jawab Suna dan ditanggapi anggukan dari Iwa, Kuno, dan Kiri.

"kalau begitu aku setuju, asalkan kau memberikan beberapa doujinshi USUK padaku dan juga Kiri-chan , Nihon-san." Ucap Konoha dengan senyuman manis.

"tentu" balas Japan dengan seyuman manis, mereka pun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju hotel.

 **~END OMAKE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shinobi Elemental Nation Personifications**

 **Disclaimer**

 **HETALIA : AXIS POWER as Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **NARUTO as Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY and OC as Nik-Ita774**

 **Ranting: T (teen)(remaja)bisa naik kapan saja**

 **Genre:, Humor , dll**

 **Summary: World meeting yang ricuh ? itu biasa tapi world meeting yang tenang ? Itu baru luar biasa ditambah keterlambatan Japan , tapi apa benar itu penyebab utama ketenangan World metting tersebut.**

 **Warning:OC,OOC , AU,Typo(s), Humor garing, EYD berantakan ,Bahasa kasar, GaJe, Absurd , ide pasaran ,dsb**

 **A/N:**

 **Author:** Halo semua! Nik-Ita disini!

 **Konoha:** Oi, Author kenapa lama sekali update-nya?

 **Author:** Maaf itu karena laptopku tersayang masuk ruma sakit(baca:Counter) karena beberapa huruf di keyboard tidak berfungsi, lagipula aku itu sibuk tau!

 **Nesia:*** tiba-tiba muncul* memangnya sibuk apaan, Thor?

 **Author:** sibuk belajar kan baru selesai UAS tapi sekarang bebas.*jingkrak-jingkrak*

 **Suna:** Hei, Author sarap! Memangnya kau dapat rangking sampai jingkrak-jingkrak gaje gitu?

 **Author:** *berhenti jingkrak-jingkrak* Dapet dong, rangking 3 yang gak lulus KKM hanya mapel doang, kenapa sih si England menciptakan bahasa yang laknat itu.*ngedumel*

 **England:** Woi! Jangan salahin bahasanya dong, dirimu saja yang gak niat belajar!*mencak-mencak*

 **Kumo:** Sudah-sudah berhenti bertengkar, dari pada bertengkar mending balas review aja.*nyodorin 3 lembar kertas*

 **Author:** Oke terimakasih untuk **Shaby-chan, tsunakyo1827, dan Namikaze wahyu** karena udah mau nge-review fanfic abal nan gaje ini, soal typo dan gaya penulisanya akan saya perbaiki lain waktu,kalo gitu—

 **All** : HAPPY READING!

* * *

Chapter 2: biodata

 **NO KUNI (Konohagakure/Konoha)**

 **Nama Manusia :** Uchiha Senju Naoko (marga aslinya Otsutsuki)

 **Nick Name :** Konoha , Naoko

 **Hobi :** membaca, memasak ,dll.

 **Umur :** 21 tahun (aslinya ±1000 th #Author ngarang XD)(tergantung mood Author)

 **Ulang Tahun :** 25 September(#Author juga ngarang XD #plak)

 **Zodiak :** Libra

 **Gender :** Perempuan

 **Warna Rambut :** Hitam kebiruan/ hitam

 **Warna Mata :** Hitam

 **Warna Kulit :** Putih susu

 **Tinggi Badan :** 166 cm

 **Berat Badan :** 46 kg

 **Hi no Kuni** a.k.a **Konoha** ini adalah yang tertua dari ke 5 negara shinobi ,memiliki sifat _Kuudere_ ,dan agak _tsundere_ dan _yandere_ ,tapi ramah, sangat overprotective pada adik-adiknya apa lagi dengan Kirigakure a.k.a Mizu no Kuni adik bungsunya, sering memasang ekspresi datar (walau tidak sedatar Norway), lumayan fujo, pandai menjaga emosi, pandai memasak, sering membawa buku entah buku apa itu ( **#doujin yaoi mungkin/plak** ), rambutnya lurus berwarna hitam sedikit kebiruan jika dilihat lebih teliti (rambut khas Uchiha) panjang sepinggang(tergantung mood dan keinginan Author) kadang menggunakan bananda warna biru atau aksesoris lainya (kalo bingung bayangkan saja Megurine Luka dengan rambut dan mata warna hitam), kadang memakai kacamata di saat-saat tertentu, jika dalam misi memakai seragam tingkat _Jounin_ ( serangam Jounin di Naruto the Last) untuk misi biasa dan seragam ANBU dan topeng burung hantu untuk misi rahasia, dan memakai pakaian tradisional Hyuuga lengkap dengan jubahnya saat di dalam rumah sedangkan jika di luar rumah memakai pakaian kasual biasa.

Menguasai semua jutsu elemen dasar tapi elemen api adalah yang terkuat (sesuai namanya). Memiliki 2 kekuatan mata sekaligus yaitu _Byakugan_ dan _Sharingan_. Menguasai elemen kayu (hasil didikan Hashirama Senju), juga menguasai _Susano'o_ dan berbagai jutsu clan Uchiha (hasil didikan Madara Uchiha). Menguasai _Jikukan no Jutsu_ /jutsu teleportasi (hasil didikan Tobirama Senju). Menguasa teknik Byakugou dan beberapa _fuinjutsu_ ( hasi didikan Mito Uzumaki). Menguasai kenjutsu dan sedikit kugutsu dan elemen es(hasil belajar dari Suna dan Kiri). Mempinyai hewan Kochiose Burung Hantu, dan masih banyak lagi (karena Konoha itu kebanyakan klan jadi tidak ditulis ( **#padahal aslinya malas sih/plak** ) dan memiliki seekor rubah mirip _Kyuubi_ yang di beri nama "Ko- _chan_ ".

Walaupun menguasai _sharingan_ jika digunakan untuk _Susano'o_ atau jutsu clan Uchiha yang membututuhkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ berlebihan matanya akan rabun, itu sebabnya terkadang ia memakai kacamata. Walaupun meguasai kugutsu tapi hanya bisa menggerakkan benda kecil, tidak seperti adiknya, Suna yang bisa menggerakkan apasaja dengan benang _chakra_.

Kebiasaan buruknya adalah jika sudah kesal atau marah biasanya akan membanting atau memukul apa saja yang ada di depannya seperti meja,kursi, sbg dan juga sering ketiduran dimana saja jika sudah sangat lelah. Benci diskimiminasi karena menurutnya semua orang itu sama. Kadang suka seenaknya sendiri, juga agak tomboi, selain itu Konoha juga seorang _Fujoshi_ biasanya ia meminta Japan untuk menggambar _doujinshi YAOI_ tapi kadang ia membuatnya sendiri, walau diluar irit bicara tapi untuk alasan atau sebab tertentu ia akan sangat cerewet biasanya jika training ground di masionnya hancur disebabkan oleh pertarungan karena hal sepele antara Suna dan Iwa, ia tak segan-segan untuk memberi mereka berdua ceramah 2 jam non stop. Dan sedikit geli dan jijik pada hewan ular dan kecoak.( **Author:bilang aja takut/plak/Konoha: minta dibogem ni anak*smirk*/Author: lupakan!** )

 **KAZE NO KUNI (Sunagakure/Suna)**

 **Nama Manusia :** Sabakuro Agari( marga aslinya Otsutsuki)

 **Nick Name :** Suna, Agari.

 **Hobi :** berlatih dan membuat boneka kugutsu

 **Umur :** 20 tahun (sama seperti Konoha)

 **Ulang tahun :** 10 Juli (Author juga ngarang)

 **Zodiak :** Cancer

 **Gender :** laki-laki

 **Warna Rambut :** Hitam kecoklatan/hitam

 **Warna mata :** coklat tua

 **Warna kulit :** putih porselen

 **Tinggi badan :** 179 cm

 **Berat badan :** 57 kg

 **Kaze no Kuni** a.k.a **Suna** adik pertama Konoha yang memiliki sifat _tsundere_ dan agak _yandere_ ini tidak pernah akur dengan Iwa walau terkadang akur di waktu tertentu. Pembawaannya tenang tapi jika sudah bertengkar dengan Iwa hancur sudah sikap tengannya dan akan menghancurkan taining ground atau apapun yang disekitarnya dan berujung dengan ceramah 2 jam nonstop dari Konoha, overprotective pada saudara-saudarinya, walaupun ia sering bertengkar dengan Iwa tapi Suna sangat menyayanginya. Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sedikit kecoklatan bergaya _emo_ pendek acak-acakan (bayangkan saja gaya rambutnya Gaara). Jika dalam misi selalu memakai pakaian standart Jounin Sunagakure untuk misi biasa dan seragam ANBU Sunagakure untuk misi rahasia, dan memakai kimono warna merah dan jubah warna coklat tua (modelnya seperti kimononya Japan ) jika di dalam rumah sedangkan jika di luar rumah memakai pakaian kasual biasa.

Sama seperti kakaknya, Konoha, ia juga menguasai semua _jutsu_ elemen dasar tetapi elemen angin adalah yang terkuat(sesuai namanya). Sangat mahir dalam hal _Kuguts_ u atau teknik boneka karena mayoritas ninja Sunagakure menguasai _kugutsu,_ dan mahir membuat boneka _kugutsu_ , meguasai elemen pasir, pasir besi,dan pasir emas(hasil didikan Kazekage 1-4), juga mahir menggunakan kipas raksasa untuk menggunakan elemen angin dan menguasai jutsu mata ke-3 atau _Daisan no Me_ (hasil didikan kazekage ke-4), memiliki _kekei genkai_ elemen penghangus (hasil didikan Pakura) dan elemen magnet( hasil didikan kazekage ke-3), sedikit meguasai _fuinjutsu_ dan teknik pengobatan(hasil belajar dari Konoha), selalu membawa gulungan _kugutsu_ ,dan nasih banyak lagi **(#Author kehabisan ide/plak/)**.

Suna adalah tipe ninja jarak menengah-jauh tetapi bukan berarti ia lemah dalam taijutsu, kadang gegabah saat bertarung dan tidak mendengarkan perintah kakaknya atau yang lainya, memiliki ego tinggi, dan sedikit narsis, paling takut dengan kemarahan Konoha dalam mode Habanero dan cacing, selalu bersaing dengan Iwa dalam berbagai hal, dll.( **#Author males nulis/plak/** ).

 **3\. TSUCHI NO KUNI (Iwagakure/Iwa)**

 **Nama Manusia :** Kamizuru Nagare ( marga aslinya Otsutsuki)

 **Nick Name :** Iwa, Nagare

 **Hobi :** membaca, berlatih, dll.

 **Umur :** 20 tahun (sama seperti Suna)

 **Ulang tahun :** 13 November(Author juga ngarang)

 **Zodiak :** Scorpio

 **Gender :** laki-laki

 **Warna Rambut :** Hitam kecoklatan/hitam

 **Warna mata :** hitam.

 **Warna kulit :** putih porselen

 **Tinggi badan :** 177 cm

 **Berat badan :** 55 kg

 **Tsuchi no Kuni** a.k.a **Iwa** adalah adik ke-2 Konoha walau seumuran dengan Suna tapi mereka tidak kembar, sifatnya tidak beda jauh dari Suna hanya saja Iwa lebih pendiam ,dan lebih narsis, _tsundere_ dan _yandere_ -nya jarang keluar, memiliki rambut hitam kecoklatan pendek dan memiliki belahan rambut di tengah(bayangin aja Japan memiliki belahan rambut di tengah), kadang memakai kacamata, suka membaca buku, lumayan bisa masak. Jika dalam misi selalu memakai pakaian standart _Jounin_ Iwagakure untuk misi biasa dan seragam ANBU Iwagakure untuk misi rahasia, dan memakai _kimono_ warna cokelat dan jubah warna merah marun (modelnya seperti _kimono-_ nya Japan ) jika di dalam rumah sedangkan jika di luar rumah memakai pakaian kasual biasa.

Seperti ke-2 kakaknya yaitu Konoha dan Suna(walau ia enggan mengakui kalau Suna itu kakaknya), Iwa juga meguasai semua jutsu elemen dasar tapi yang paling ia kuasai secarera sempurna adalah elemen tanah. Memiliki _kekei tota_ (penggabungan antara 3 elemen dasar) yaitu elemen debu(hasil didikan tsuchikage ke-2), bisa mengendalikan serangga (hasil didikan tsuchikage pertama dan adanya klan Kamizuru),dan masih banyak lagi( **#Author lagi malles nulis + kekurangan ide/plak/** ).

Walau _tsundere_ dan _yandere_ -nya jarang keluar dan cenderung pendiam tapi Iwa itu sangat sangat sangat keras kepala dan kadang membuat sang kakak tertua a.k.a Konoha jengkel setengah hidup(?) menghadapi kekeraskepalaanya itu , kadang jahil, takut dengan trenggiling(karena memakan serangganya), dan masih banyak lagi **(#Author hehabisan ide lagi/plak/)**.

 **4\. KAMINARI NO KUNI (Kumogakure/Kumo).**

 **Nama Manusia :** Yotsuki Raito ( marga aslinya Otsutsuki)

 **Nick Name :** Kumo, Raito.

 **Hobi :** nonton anime, berlatih, dll.

 **Umur :** 19 tahun (Author ngarang)

 **Ulang tahun :** 29 Juni(Author juga ngarang)

 **Zodiak :** Gemini

 **Gender :** laki-laki

 **Warna Rambut :** Hitam.

 **Warna mata :** hitam.

 **Warna kulit :** putih porselen

 **Tinggi badan :** 175cm

 **Berat badan :** 53 kg

 **Kaminari no Kuni** a.k.a **Kumo** adalah adik ke-3 Konoha dan kakak kembar dari Kirigakure/Kiri sifatnya kalem, kadang gak bisa membaca situasi dan kadang kurang peka, keras kepala , _tsudere_ dan _yandere_ sangat jarang keluar, suka baper(terbawa perasaan) jika sudah menyangkut keluarganya, memiliki rambut hitam dengan belahan poni di kiri(bayangin aja America tanpa _ahoge_ dan belahan rambutnya di kiri + berambut hitam). Jika dalam misi selalu memakai pakaian standart _Jounin_ kumogakure untuk misi biasa dan seragam ANBU Kumogakure untuk misi rahasia, dan memakai _kimono_ warna abu-abu dan jubah warna hitam(modelnya seperti _kimono-_ nya Japan ) jika di dalam rumah sedangkan jika di luar rumah memakai pakaian kasual biasa.

Seperti kakak-kakaknya Kumo juga meguasai semua jutsu elemen dasar tapi yang paling ia kuasai secarera sempurna adalah elemen petir. Bisa menggunaka raiton no yoroi(hasil didikan Raikage ke-2), memasteri _taijutsu_ , kecepatanya saat bertarung hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh _hiraishin_ Konoha. Dll.( **#Author kekurangan info/plak/** )

Kumo adalah orang pertama yang meleraikan pertengkaran Suna dan Iwa jika Kumo tidak bisa maka katana Konoha yang angkat bicara, kadang gak peka, sedikit jahil, gak pandai memasak tapi pandai meramu, setiap memasak masakannya rasanya sangat asin dan nano-nano(campur aduk) intinya rasa masakanya itu ga' enak ( **#Authordisetrumlistrik** ), takut cicak, dll.( **#Author kehabisan ide T_T)**

 **5\. MIZU NO KUNI (Kirigakure/Kiri)**

 **Nama Manusia :** Hozuki Yuuki Mizuka(marga aslinya Otsutsuki)

 **Nick Name :** Kiri, Mizuka.

 **Hobi :** membaca, memasak, membantu konoha, dll.

 **Umur :** 19 tahun (sama seperti ke-4 kakaknya)

 **Ulang Tahun :** 5 November

 **Zodiak :** Sagitarius

 **Gender :** Perempuan

 **Warna Rambut :** Hitam kebiruan/ hitam

 **Warna Mata :** Hitam kecokelatan

 **Warna Kulit :** Putih susu

 **Tinggi Badan :** 163 cm

 **Berat Badan :** 41 kg

 **Mizu no Kuni** a.k.a **Kiri** adalah adik termuda walau tanggal lahirnya berbeda, Kumo dan Kiri adalah saudara kembar (kasusnya sama kayak America dan Canada—sebentar Canada itu siapa?/plak/), sifatnya hampir sama dengan Konoha bedanya cuma kalo Konoha itu stay cool dan cenderung sonic, sedangkan kalo Kiri itu sifatnya ceria, kalo marah mirip Mei terumi(Mizukage ke-5), Fujoshi, agak manja pada Konoha, kadang polos, _tsundere_ dan _yandere_ -nya jarang keluar, memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan panjang di ikat ponytail kadang di gerai, dengan belahan poni sama seperti Kumo dan di beri clip rambut dibagian kanan. Jika dalam misi selalu memakai pakaian standart _Jounin_ Kirigakure untuk misi biasa dan seragam ANBU Kirigakure untuk misi rahasia, dan memakai _kimono_ atau pakaian tradisional kadang juga memekai _hakama_ jika di dalam rumah sedangkan jika di luar rumah memakai pakaian kasual biasa.

Sepeti keempat kakanya Kiri meguasai jutsu elemen dasar dan yang paling _perfec_ t adalah elemen air, memiliki beberapa kekei genkai seperti; elemen es( _Hyoton_ ), elemen uap( _Futton_ ), elemen lava( _Yoton_ ). Menguasai jutsu _genjutsu_ khayalan(hasil didikan Mizukage ke-2),bisa menggunakan ke-7 pedang lengendaris, dll.( **#Author kekurangan info/plak/** )

Manja pada Konoha, takut kelabang, jika disinggung hal-hal tertentu seperti tinggi badan akan marah, seorang _Fujoshi_ sama seperti Konoha, kadang seenaknya sendiri, kadang kurang peka dan polos, menyukai benda-benda imut, memiliki ikan hias di aquarium, dll. ( **#Author kehabisan ide T_T).**

 **OWARI**

* * *

A/N:

Fyuh *ngusap keringat* akhirnya selesai juga ini Biodata, kalo mau minjem OC saya tolong minta ijin dulu lewat PM aja.

So mohon review, kritik, dam sarannya ya minna~.

Nik-Ita pamit dulu.

Wassalam (?)


End file.
